What Is Love
by Akai Naiya
Summary: Rolo begins to feel that his feelings for Lelouch aren't so platonic however; Lelouch doesn't exactly feel the same way. What will Lelouch do when Rolo decides to chase after his love? Rated M for later chapters.
1. A Not So Mutual Feeling

Bright purplish-pink eyes stared up into his pretend brother's violet ones. Taking in a deep breath Rolo used the tip of his foot to scratch the crook of the back of his knee. The boy tended to squirm whenever his older brother was so close to him. He had not known what to do with himself when he was this close to him.

Thoughts violated him violently the longer the quivering form stood in front of his niisan. It was slowly killing him. His smell beating against his lungs and his perfect smooth skin which had managed to peek out from beneath the older brother's schools uniform. Yes, Rolo had been tempted by the sight of his niisan a hundred times before, but this time wasn't even comparable to all the others. The utter urge –no the desire- to make a move had tugged on him now more than ever.

Rolo swallowed, his eyes continuing to stare up at his niisan. Mouth dry, heart beating as though trying to escape, Rolo felt it impossible to hold it back any longer.

"Rolo, coach Villetta said you wished to speak with me?" The younger male's eyes widened in shock because when his niisan took hold of him from under the chin lifting it so the boy's eyes could meet with Lelouch's he had felt as though he had just come to the realization that yes he was falling for his brother hard. "Was she wrong, Rolo?" The way Lelouch said his name put the younger boy over the edge. He had to make a move, he needed release.

Rolo grabbed the wrist of his brother's hand as his heart continued to flutter with ferocious velocity and his cheeks filling up with heat as he anticipated what his own actions would be. Leaning forwards Rolo moved towards his niisan until their noses were merely inches away from one another.

The look in Lelouch's eyes was utter confusion when his faux brother began to tilt his head moving close enough that the older male could smell the faint scent of soft shampoo.

"Lelouch Lamperouge,"

The sweet words were mumbled low and seductively against the older male's lips as Rolo came into innocent contact with his niisan. Forever he had longed for this, but now that he had the chance something felt wrong. No, this wasn't anything like the lewd dreams Rolo had had about his niisan. It wasn't as exciting, energetic, or vivid. It was simply empty and dead with no emotion to be found anywhere. Time had felt like it had stopped. Almost, as if _he_ too had used Rolo's geass in a desperate attempt to stop what had transpired.

Rolo frightened, pulled back staring up into Lelouch's face searching it for an answer of some kind. There had been nothing in that blank expression, an expression so dead corpses could be jealous. Using the back of his hand to stroke the side of his brother's face Rolo leaned in closer.

"Niisan, do you not lov—"

"Rolo," His brother spoke low not caring to even look at him, but somewhere far in the distance. Yes, this action had bothered Rolo, but it was the hand pushing Rolo gently away that bothered Rolo even more.

What was happening? Rolo had almost been sure that Lelouch had felt the same way…that his feelings were in fact mutual, but that look of damned disgust pasted on Lelouch's face said utterly different.

"Niisan, don't you love me?"

Was it the way Lelouch just stood and looked off into that forbidden distance or was it how he had simply spat out the word 'no' so nonchalantly and walked away almost carelessly with no explanation that made Rolo tear up and stand in shock as he sobbed on the inside? Not even Rolo was for sure of it.

Rolo had been so sure of his love for Lelouch that it drove him mad, but standing there alone what was he to do? Rejection? Was it really this hard?

**I hope this wasn't as bad as the last Code Geass Fanfic I wrote. Feedback is always nice and oh suggestions! I would love to get suggestions on what I can do to improve so that is always welcome.**


	2. Recall

Rolo had not seen his niisan in a while, a while being about two hours and twenty five minutes since the incident that had occurred. Rolo would have never guessed that that was how things would go. He felt almost as though things could have went better, but what, what could he had done to make things go smoother? Not even Rolo knew.

Tapping his pencil against the desk which the laptop sat on he let out a short sigh. This pathetic situation was killing him. What was he going to do? He turned his head towards the door when he noticed that someone had opened it. His eyes widened when he saw none other than his faux brother Lelouch Lamperouge standing in the door way holding a brown paper envelope. He clutched it in his arms tightly those violet eyes darting as quickly as they could from Rolo's face. Rolo took notice of this and frowned a menacing scowl that he knew contorted his face in one of the ugliest of ways. Lelouch hated it more than anyone.

"Niisan!"

Rolo jumped out of his seat with a beaming smile on his face in a poor attempt to salvage his innocence. Running up to his niisan he took a step back from him respectively. Smiling, his pink glossy eyes stared eagerly up into Lelouch's face.

Lelouch took a quick glance down at his brother thinking back on the incident that had happened not too long ago. Rolo had almost confessed to him and although Lelouch had already known about Rolo's feelings for him he had not wanted it to. No, there was no way Lelouch could feel for his younger brother like that. All in all that had been all Lelouch had seen Rolo as was his pretend brother and an accomplice when he was Zero. Nothing more.

"Rolo,"

That icy look seemed so bitter and cold, but Rolo had almost been positive that he had seen Lelouch look down at him, if not only for a moment.

His purplish-pink eyes darted upwards to meet his brother's.

"Yes, niisan." He replied.

Lelouch just stared down at his repulsive little brother as he begun to realize that Rolo wasn't even his actual brother, but a mere fake sent to spy on him. Although it was true Rolo was now an accomplice it still did not change what Rolo had tried to do.

"I have somewhere I have to go." Setting the envelope down Lelouch walked out. Rolo was left to himself taking a good guess that Lelouch was avoiding him. This bothered him, but…

"What am I going to do Niisan…?"

Lelouch hurried down the hall making it past coach Viletta and onto the roof of the building. Letting out a breath his mind began reeling. What had Rolo been thinking by doing that? He and Lelouch were to be playing the part of brothers not lovers!

Lelouch knew something had been up when Rolo had requested to talk to him. If only he had been made aware sooner than he could have ended it on a better note, but the way Rolo looked at him now how could he just let him down like that? No, no, Rolo was an imposter-is an imposter- he deserved no better right?

However, for some unknown reason Lelouch wasn't buying that himself. He was aware there was little truth to that. Now all he could think about was how to let Rolo down gently. It was the only thing he could do. He wasn't in love with Rolo and never could be.

Putting his face in both his palms he sat with both feet flat on the ground. This was too much right now.

"Good bye Rolo, oh and don't forget to tell Lelouch that we're supposed to go shopping tomorrow."

Rolo gave a little wave as he and Shirely parted. Walking forwards he walked beneath the cherry blossoms wondering where lelouch was. This was where they normally met up with each other to go home. Stopping in the middle of the sidewalk he caste his eeys upwards watching the light pink petals fall.

"Rolo."

Turning around Rolo smiled when he saw none other than Lelouch standing there. His eyes looked away from Rolo and the expression he wore tore into the chest of the young faux brother. Such pain Rolo felt at such a disgusting expression. However, as Lelouch turned to look his faux brother in the eyes he reached out to take him under the chin pulling him closer tio himself. Rolo eyes widened with confusion and fear as his body collided with llelouch's.

"Rolo I…" Rolo bit his bottom lip as lelouch leaned his face closer to Rolo's. Nose to nose Rolo held his breath for what was next. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

**All reviews appreciated. ;) **


	3. What Is Love

"Rolo I..." Rolo bit his bottom lip as Lelouch leaned his face closer to Rolo's. Nose to nose Rolo held his breath for what was next. The pace of his heartbeat quickened…"I'm in love with Shirley." …but stopped as Lelouch's words made it to his ears. He was in love with _Shirley_. Rolo slowly stepped back in shock. No, it could not be true. He'd just heard wrong right?

"Demo, Niisan," Rolo looked down at the sidewalk with half lidded eyes that stared down in pain as if looking down at his world that had just been shattered. He'd talk this out with his niisan, that's what he'd do. Then it'd all be okay right? "Niisan! That's not true! Tell me it's not true niisan!"

Grabbing a hold of both of Rolo's shoulders Lelouch pushed Rolo back a couple inches apart from himself. Lelouch did not like that he had told Rolo that, but he knew there had been no other way to let the boy down, but now as Lelouch stared at the terrified quivering form in front of him he was beginning to think that that wasn't such a bright idea after all.

"Lelouch, say you didn't mean it." Rolo muttered nearly under his breath almost to himself; however the person in front of him had heard him fairly clear. For after the dreadful request had been made Lelouch merely turned away from his faux brother prior to releasing his slender shoulders and took a couple steps forward.

"Rolo, you _are_ my little brother, are you not? If you believe so then do what the younger brother of Lelouch Lampourouge would do." As Lelouch walked away Rolo stood and watched him take his leave. The only thing he felt he had left now was the wind whose slight caress was the only thing he could feel. All he had wanted to feel at the moment. Rolo had not believed his ears when he heard Lelouch's words. All he knew was he could not accept it. No, he couldn't…he wouldn't.

As Rolo approached the door to Lelouch's room he swallowed. He knew this was what he had to do. He just couldn't wait for Lelouch to return his feelings. In all his life he had never felt like this before. From the time V.V. had found Rolo all he had known was the cause for why things occurred and from the time he had met Lelouch all he had wanted was to know what it was like to experience all of those things firsthand. If he had expected anyone to take that away it would have been V.V.

Reaching his hand out he hesitated for a slight second before he began to twist the door handle. The door moaned in response as Rolo leisurely pushed it open just a crack. He peered inside taking in the room's surroundings. A plain wooden desk, a bed which was made and a clean spotless floor. It'd looked as though no one had been in there in a while.

After seeing there were no inhabitants in the room Rolo pushed the door all the way open with no hesitation. Walking inside he sat down on the edge of Lelouch's bed his eyes scanning the vast room. It was very plain, but in its own way very much like Lelouch himself. Quiet, clean, and simple with no complications. All the things Rolo loved about Lelouch most.

As seven fifty rolled on by, Rolo remained perched on his spot where he'd been for the past couple of hours. He'd seen no sign of Lelouch being back soon. At one point Rolo had almost called his niisan, but had refrained when he thought about earlier events that had occurred.

Eight thirty had slipped by secretly and as Lelouch was approaching his room he paused as he could see the door that was swung open carelessly. Cautiously he approached the door to his bedroom however, he had almost been one hundred percent sure that Rolo was the one who had intruded.

Upon arriving in the doorway Lelouch found his hunch to be correct. Rolo was curled up into himself at the foot of the bedfast asleep. The was the child looked when he was sleeping was almost enough to make him feel bad about what had happened earlier between the two, but just the fact that Rolo had managed to sneak into his room without permission from anyone well, just seemed to sear that thought out of his mind. All he wanted was for the little brat to serve his use to Zero and leave him alone.

It'd been great when Rolo had looked out for him lending Lelouch the power of his geass to bail him out, but now the boy was simply becoming an annoyance. All that talk about almost being in love, if he had allowed it to go any further he had not been exactly sure of what would have transpired. All Lelouch knew at that particular moment was he needed to find a way to get Rolo out of his life and out of his bed.

The brunette shook his head in disbelief as he shut the door to his room with himself locked on the opposite side. He'd come back for Rolo in the morning if the little brat was still there. So, he had hoped. Yeah, as if.

**I typed this fast so sorry for the errors. R&R**


	4. Whatever it takes

"I'll see you later tonight, Rolo.''

Rolo sat with his chin propped up on both palms as he scowled at the wall. He'd never been so, upset in his life. Shirely, why'd it have to be her? , Of all the people it could have been, Lelouch chose her...Nothing about that was okay. To Rolo, just the thought of -His- Nii-san being with -Her- was enough to make him wretch, and if that wasn't enough those awful words that Lelouch had spoken made him just want to die.

However, today Lelouch and Shirely were going 'out' as Lelouch explained it to him. Just where, Rolo had no idea. At first he had wanted to follow the two, but better judgement had told him that that would not be a very good idea. Right then however, Rolo could care less whether or not it was a good idea. Just the thought of anything happening between the two of them made him squirm uncomfortably in his seat. It'd be the last thing Rolo would ever allow to happen. So, removing his person out of the chair, Rolo walked out in preparation to follow his niisan to wherever it was he going. No way would he allow anything to happen between the two of them. If he couldn't stop Lelouch from being in love with Shirely then he'd just have to make sure Lelouch fell in love with him. First thing-first though, he had to find Lelouch.

Walking along the sidewalk he carefully begun searching for his Nii-san. This he was aware was going to be hard for him to do. A thought to use the power of his geass to stop eveyone's physical sensation of time presented itself to him, but where exactly would that get him? If he didn't know where Lelouch was then it'd be useless unless-~

''Niisan,''

''Yes Rolo?''

''I...where did you go?''

Rolo questioned this in hopes that his niisan would give away their location, but Rolo had the feeling that Lelouch was much to smart to fall into that kind of trickery.

''Would you ask me this so you could follow me...Rolo?''

Rolo's index finger nervously fingered the heart shaped locket that Lelouch had bought for him, for his birthday. Shaking his head more or less toto himself Rolo spoke;

''N-no niisan! I only wanted to know because I wanted to know when you would be back.''

"I'll be back when I am back Rolo. Don't wait up."

With that Lelouch hung up with his faux brother. Turning he gave Shirely who stared at him with an odd expression a small smile.

"Lulu, is everything alright?"

Shoving his phone in the pocket of his uniform he propped the side of his face on the palm of his hand and simply step he took, Rolo felt as though he were taking aa step further away from Lelouch. It seemed as though it'd been hours that he'd been searching. Yes, he understood that looking had been a pointless task and perhaps maybe he'd only done this because somewhere he'd believed that he'd bump into him or pass the time for when he'd finally came face to face with the brunette.

Unable to walk any further Rolo turned back walking towards their place of vicinity. Once reached the younger brother walked down the hallway until he reached Lelouch's room. Upon opening the door the first thing he noticed was Lelouch's overwhelming sweet scent. The smell filled the young teen's lungs and he knew there was no going back. He loved his Nii-san's scent, it was all it took to have Rolo dazed.

Lying on the older male's bed, Rolo rested quietly continuing to breathe in Lelouch's scent that lingered on the sheets. He couldn't think of anything else besides the brunette. In due time Rolo was for sure he'd see him and what he'd do next? Not even Rolo had been for sure. All he knew was he would be here awake and ready for his Nii-san the second he walk though that doorway.

-Later that night-

The door handle twisted slowly as Lelouch quietly made entry to his bedroom. Darkness welcomed the lanky form and a low voice that held the absolute attention of the intruder in shock.

"Lelouch, where were you?"

Lelouch groped the wall for the light switch quickly flicking it on when he found the switch to reveal none other than Rolo sitting perched on the edge of his bed. Closing the door behind him Lelouch paid him no attention to him as he casually took off his jacket draping it over the back of the chair.

"Tell me Lelouch...''

He could her the pain in Rolo's voice, but this had not phased Lelouch. Not now and not ever.

"Shirely and I went out that is all you need to know."

The words came out nonchalantly that it even was beggining to convince Rolo that it was no big deal, but if Rolo had not known better then he might have given in. However, Rolo knew what Lelouch had told him not long ago and could not brush it aside so easily.

"Lelouch..."

"Do you not have something important to be doing? Say helping Villetta."

Lelouch pulled on his tie as he unbuttoned his shirt. Rolo closely watched him his expression slowly changing, but his indignant demeanour. He hated how Lelouch acted as if he didn't care, he had to know.

"Shirely, why do you like her so much? Is she-"

"Do you really want an answer to that question Rolo?"

Taken aback, Rolo leaned back on the palms of his hands whereas Lelouch was now leaned forards until their noses touched. He swallowed when his Nii-san grabbed a fistful of his school uniform pulling him forwards until their chests collided.

"Tell me Rolo, do you really want to know?" whispered

Lelouch into the younger boy's ear. Rolo had begun to think that Lelouch had been serious, but now he wasn't entirely sure of Lelouch's intentions.

"Niisan..."

Lelouch released the grip he had on Rolo and looked away from Rolo. He could never understand what he felt...Lelouch knew that better than anyone.

"Rolo, I told you already that I am in love with Shirely..."

His words trailed off in Rolo's mind as it began to sink in. Only Rolo couldn't...he couldn't accept it. No, not now, not when he has come so far. He would never let Lelouch fall for Shirely even if it meant he had to do the unthinkable even if...

"...I could never look at you like that..."

Lelouch paused as he felt arms snake around his neck, and his heart pound relentlessly against his chest as Rolo tilted his head...No, he'd never allow Lelouch to fall in love with Shirely no matter what...and gently pressed his lips against his niisan's in a warm gentle caress that he had longed ages , he'd never let Lelouch fall for anyone, even if it meant he'd have to kill Shirely, even if it meant Lelouch would hate him forever.

AN: Thanks to my dear friend Cilla 4 helping me with this and to my

faithful reader Martini Parson for inspiring me


End file.
